(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for notifying a user of the need for hydrogen charging through monitoring a location of a hydrogen station and more particularly, to a method for notifying a user of the of the need for charging a vehicle by considering a travelable range using the hydrogen fuel remaining in a vehicle and monitoring the result of the location of surrounding hydrogen stations.
(b) Background Art
A hydrogen fuel cell vehicle drives a motor using an electric charge generated by causing hydrogen and oxygen react with each other using hydrogen as a fuel, thereby generating propulsion force. The hydrogen fuel cell vehicle is typically equipped with a hydrogen storage system, and a high-pressure hydrogen storage system of 700 with highest commercialization performance. Oxygen and hydrogen are supplied to a stack to generate electricity and a vehicle is driven using the electricity as power.
The hydrogen storage portion of the hydrogen fuel cell vehicle compresses and stores hydrogen in a hydrogen tank in the form of a high-pressure gas having a pressure of 70 MPa. The travel distance of the hydrogen fuel cell vehicle is determined by calculating the high-pressure and temperature. Additionally, when a vehicle uses a general gas as a fuel, the remaining travel distance is not displayed since the error range of the pressure measurement is not accurate. However, in the case of the hydrogen fuel cell vehicle, since the infrastructure, (i.e., a hydrogen station) is not popularized or readily available charging of the hydrogen fuel is possible in limited geographic areas. In other words, notification of the remaining travel distance to a customer is an important function.
The lack of available hydrogen stations requires a driver to consider the round-trip distance of the destination and the distance including the distance to and from the hydrogen station. For example, there are frequent occurrences of a vehicle exhausting the hydrogen fuel supply on the way to the charging station and subsequently requiring the vehicle to be towed to the hydrogen charging station for charging. In geographic locations where there is insufficient availability of hydrogen charging stations, it is necessary to provide a charging convenience to the driver in an indirect form to facilitate the commercialization or adaptation of the hydrogen fuel cell vehicles.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.